dnifandomcom-20200214-history
D'ni Timeline
The numbers are years according to the reckoning of the D'ni, which is approximately same to our solar years. When known, months and exact dates are given. Important dates are given with corresponding human years. (e.g. D'ni 1 = 7656 BC) =Before Earth= -???? During the time of King Clovis, Varsil becomes the first Guildmaster. When he begins to destroy the Linking Books, his apprentice Atak blinds him. (tale could be apocryphal).Myst comic: Issue zero -207 Ri'neref born on Garternay. -202 Ri'neref, aged 5, enters the Guild of Writers. -117 Ri'neref becomes a Guild Master. -73 Ri'neref refuses the order from his Grand Master to write an Age which violated his moral principles. Ri'neref is dismissed and begins writing the Book of Earth. -59 The fact that Garternay was dying was confirmed and the information made public. -50 Ailesh is born. 0 (7656 BC) Most of the Ronay escape from Garternay to Terahnee (New Tree) and other groups escape to other worlds. Ri'neref leads a few thousand fellow Ronay to Earth, founding D'ni (New Beginning) in a great cavern. The Great Zero established and monument constructed. =On Earth= Reign of Ri'neref 1 The D'ni is founded and Ri'neref chosen as King of D'ni. 8 *(Leevot 9) Guild of Writers is founded in a public grand ceremony. Ailesh becomes Grand Master.Cyan official timeline *18 other major Guilds follow. 48 Construction of the Temple of Yahvo begins. 63 Building of the Temple - the Regeltovokum. 84 Building of the ventilation shaft and fans to surface begins. Some D'ni apparently take up residence on the surface at this time. 100 (Leenovoo 18) The Guilds are dedicated to Yahvo on the "Day of the Circle", celebrating completion of the 18 Guilds. It is said that the 18 guild leaders formed a circle of sorts in the Guild Hall, hence the name. 114 Building of air-circulation system is completed. Reign of Ailesh 120 Death of Ri'neref. Coronation of King Ailesh. 233 (7423 BC) (Leefo 12) The Common Library opens, marking the first time the commoners had access to other Ages. 256 Shomat is born. Reign of Shomat 300 Death of Ailesh. Coronation of King Shomat. 302 Construction of the Palace begins. 347 Construction of palace completed. 357 Shomat resides in the Palace. 377 *Shomat calls for Kenri and orders him the most beautiful Age ever written. *(8 vIleetee later) Kenri provides Shomat with a Garden Age. 387 The two eldest sons of Ailesh disappear. 400 Prophetess assigned to King Shomat as an advisor. Begins tradition followed by all later kings of D'ni. 475 Birth of Ja'kreen. Reign of Ja'kreen 555 Coronation of King Ja'kreen. 558 Koris designs King's Arch, meant to fulfill prophesy that the destined Great King would be "welcomed" by it. 600 Construction of King's Arch. 625 1st century of the D'ni on Earth. King's Arch is completed. 643 Completion of the Temple of the Great King, also specified in the prophesies. Gold throne moved here from Temple of Yahvo. 654 Birth of J'taeri. 664 J'taeri dies. c. 674 Ja'kreen's wife dies. 700 Ja'kreen marries again. 717 Birth of Veesha. 775 Much private construction on Ae'gura, including J'Taeri District. Reign of Veesha 812 Coronation of King Veesha. 924 Birth of Mararon. 974 Mararon falls sick while exploring an Age and falls into a coma. 977 Mararon emerges from the coma. Reign of Mararon 997 Coronation of King Mararon. 1109 Birth of Koreen. 1072 Teshan writes "The Miracle". 1124 Ti'lanar submits his paper "Minor Guilds". Major revisions to educational system under King Mararon. Common Schools placed under Guild of Legislators. Years of education increased from 6 to 15 years, after which students could enter one of the newly-established Minor Guilds (Architects, Miners, Educators, Bankers, etc.) Reign of Koreen 1159 Coronation of King Koreen. 1250 (2nd century of D'ni) 1303 *A writer mysteriously leaves the Guild of Writers. *Days later, religious sect Judges of Yahvo steals Books and Ink to write illegal Ages. 1320 Judges write Pento Age and gain control of the inhabitants, turning them into warriors. 1323 (7423 BC) Pento War. Judges and Pento warriors attack Palace. King Koreen sends pregnant wife into hiding in private Age. Ahlsendar, is rumored to have been born (Leevot 12) as she sailed under the King's Arch during her flight. 1352 Koreen continues the fight until assassinated. Reign of Ahlsendar 1376 *Ahlsendar takes advantage of civil strife among the Pento to return to D'ni, fulfilling the prophesies of the Great King. Ahlsendar led a force to the Pento Age. Pento and Judges are defeated. *Coronation of King Ahlsendar. 1399 Leshena writes "The Great King". 1423 Birth of Solath. 1466 Ahlsendar's family killed by Pento leader Mekarr. Ahlsendar destroys Pento Age with bio-weapon plague. Plague is carried to other Ages by sick Pento. 1500 Ahlsendar publicly reveals his responsbility for the extinction of the Pento. Reign of Solath 1501 *Ahlsendar sealed into the Temple of the Great King with all infected Books and all Books linking the D'ni to their past. *Coronation of King Solath. 1502 *(Leefo 23) Sealing of the Great Temple. *Temple of the Great King renamed as Tomb of the Great King. Ahlsendar is declared dead. 1520 Prophetess Nemiya (former advisor to the Great King) writes the Book of Nemiya, calling the Great King a "fraud and imposter", criticizing his genocide, and sending the culture into religious upheaval. 1527 Nemiya disappears. 1550 The Book of Nemiya leaves a legacy with some supporters who doubt the Great King. 1604 Civic Karim District, with concert hall and opera house, planned. 1610 Construction begins on Karim. 1609 Teman writes "Nemiya's Legacy". 1650 Construction of Karim. Helps re-unify D'ni and divert attention from religious arguments. 1735 Solath's wife passes away. 1748 Birth of Me'erta. Reign of Me'erta 1779 Coronation of King Me'erta. 1817 Me'erta proposes construction of the Temple of the Tree along a proposed new line for the Great Zero, the first of the cult temples sanctioned and encouraged by him. 1843 Temple of the Tree is built. 1875 (3rd century of D'ni) 1876 Temple of Water is built. 1902 *Temple of the Sacred Stone is built. *By this time few adherents of the Temple of Yahvo remain. 1871 Birth of Gan. 1975 *Jolatha introduces Ramel to her son, urging him to change the Writer's Guild Oath writen by Ailesh. *Me'erta attempts to change the Writer's Guild Oath. Grand Master Writer Tremal refuses. *(after four days) Tremal is found assassinated. Writer's Guild closes ranks and refuses to change Oath. 1999 *Seal of the Tomb of the Great King secretly broken at the request of Jolatha who brings many books to the Temple of the Tree. Ahlsendar's Plague is released. *(two days later) Jolatha sickens and dies. Me'erta re-closes the Tomb and strengthens the seals. 2014 Birth of Hemelin. Reign of Gan 2015 *Coronation of King Gan. *(six months later) The Plague strikes D'ni. Many are killed, and fertility rates are cut in half. Search for cure occupies reigns of kings Gan, Behnashiren and Hemelin. 2050 Birth of Behnashiren. Reign of Behnashiren 2070 Coronation of King Behnashiren. Reign of Hemelin 2193 Coronation of King Hemelin. 2255 Illness of Hemelin. 2257 Lalen discovers the lost Book of Birenni. 2260 According to "some accounts", Lalen weds Hemelin and starts searching for the Lost Books of Birenni.https://archive.guildofarchivists.org/wiki/Reference:RAWA/Book(s)_of_Birenni 2262 (5394 BC) *(Leevobro 12) Lalen discovers the Lost Book of Birenni *The cure for the plague is discovered. Hemelin weds Lalen "on that day" (the date of the wedding is possibly an error and should rather refer to the day of the cure of the plague). 2268 *Thanks to the efforts of Jaysem, the plague is officially cured. Hemelin weds Lalen "on that day"http://web.archive.org/web/20060627100612im_/http://www.drcsite.org:80/img/laleninfo.jpg 2270 Naygen, the first post-plague child is born. 2294 Manesah writes "The Healing of D'ni" 2350 Guild of Miners encouraged by King Hemelin to improve methods and technologies. Reign of Naygen 2356 Coronation of King Naygen. 2375 Birth of Airem. =Renaissance= 2397 *Start of "D'ni Renaissance" of the arts, encouraged by King Naygen, who also encouraged search for "truths" leading to an increase in religious confusion. *Very popular play on Pento War by playwright Sirreh is hosted by Eamis Theater Company, raising the importance of theater in the popular culture. 2408 Musician Airem begins selling out concert halls with music that often ridiculed the Great King. 2467 Birth of Hinash. 2488 Guild of Miners completes successful tests of extrusion technology. Guild raised from Minor to Major status. Major Guild of Fine Artists split into Minor Guilds of Sculptors, Artists, Actors, and Musicians. 2500 (4rth century of D'ni) Peak of religious confusion, with about 2500 registered sects with the original beliefs of Ri'neref known by very few. 2502 Construction of new Guild Council Chamber, located on top of the Tomb of the Great King. 2504 Construction of the Chamber is complete, making the Tomb barely visible. The Chamber includes a hidden vault where Naygen stored much royal wealth. Reign of Hinash 2533 Coronation of King Hinash. 2535 The Guild of Actors performs their first play "Our Great King" by Sirreh in memorial of Naygen. 2577 New Miner's Guild facility built using new extrusion technology. First use of this technology for building. 2580 The facility is completed. * 2646 - First Day of Dancing on L?tor 21. Gartern? is destroyed. -5010 2704 Birth of Needrah; his mother dies in birth. 2708 Birth of Lahkeer. 2709 King Hinash marries a non-D'ni woman. The culture takes a more relaxed attitude towards "outsiders", and increases imports of outside materials, art and culture. Reign of Needrah 2779 Coronation of King Needrah. 2807 *King Needrah commissions a monument to discovery of the Book of Birenni designed by his friend and great sculptor Lahkeer. *Four new districts begun by Needrah, with advice and help from Lahkeer and Needrah's three brothers: Jaren (residential), Kaleh (elite), Kali (business), and Nehw'eril (industrial). 2840 Birth of Fahlee.The Great King of D'ni 2916 Guild of Mechanists develops "industrial extrusion", leading to improved construction methods, such as "uni-structural" buildings in which stone was joined almost seamlessly. 2919 Birth of Rakeri. Reign of Rakeri 3000 *Coronation of King Rakeri. *Birth of Tevahr. 3065 By that year Tevahr, a devoted follower of the Great King's teachings, is appalled at the state of his people, especially pertaining to religious matters. 3075 Tevahr notes in his journal that the D'ni Renaissance was "the religious confusion." 3077 Tevahr becomes a strong popular leader; he denounces religious sects and encourages return to faith in Yahvo. The covering of the Tomb of the Great King by government structures is criticized. 3081 *King Rakeri has a public debate with Tevahr; from an opponent of his ideas he is converted to a follower. *Rakeri selects Tevahr as his main prophet. 3092 Development of handheld-extruder technology. 3100 *By that year, the public returns to the original beliefs of Ri'neref and the Great King. There are now only 47 sects in existence, with only 10 having more than 500 members. *Attempts to join the classes of rich and poor. Beginning of much renovation of poor, deteriorating districts, and construction of a new Theater Company and Concert Hall in the poor Belari District. 3105 Birth of Tejara. 3112 Rakeri proclaims that the original line of the Great Zero (unofficially changed by Me'erta) is accurate and should be honored. Grand renovation (almost complete reconstruction) of the Great Temple using handheld-extruder technology. 3123 *Reconstruction of the Temple completed. *(six months later) Fahlee passes away. *Great period of expansion inside and outside the cavern begins along with great developments in mining technology. 3125 (5th century of D'ni) 3143 Adesh writes "Yahvo's Voice". 3218 Death of Tevahr. 5 days of national sadness ordered. Minor protests from a few of the remaining sects. Reign of Tejara 3219 Coronation of King Tejara. 3243 3271 Major renovations to the Palace. 3279 The King's Age presented to King Tejara by the Writer's Guild. 3285 Tejara imprisons his oldest brother. 3298 Tejara stages the death of a Guild Master of the Guild of Miners in a freak accident 3383 Birth of Ti'amel. 3385 Death of Tejara's wife. One of his lovers (rumored to be Ti'amel's true mother) also dies. Reign of Ti'amel 3422 *Coronation of King Ti'amel. *Prophetess Bailesi writes "The Lost Son". 3469 Construction of the first great tunneling machine, Stone Eater, spearheaded by Grand Master Miner Namen. 3477 Ti'amel marries Shama. 3500 Women made eligible for Minor Guild education. 3523 Shama, successfully convinces Council not to allow women in the Major Guilds. 3574 Birth of Kedri. 3576 Ailem writes "The Lasting Impact". 3614 Birth of Ti'amel's and Shama's daughter. 3646 (Leetar 21) First Day of Dancing marking the destruction of Garternay. Reign of Kedri 3654 Coronation of King Kedri. 3686 Marriage of Kedri, in an open ceremony. 3689 Shama dies. 3702 King Kedri establishes the Shamathen District (later changed to Kerath’en) on Ae'gura to make the Island affordable for some of the lower D'ni classes. He proceeds on donating the Age of the Kings to the people, and renovations in the Belari District. 3750 (6th century of D'ni) 3803 Birth of Lemashal. 3890 Lalen writes "Shama". Reign of Lemashal 3903 Coronation of King Lemashal. 3961 Minor Guild of Illusionists established. The Relyimah ("The Unseen") established as a secret intelligence agency, using the Illusionist's Guild as a cover. 3975 Lemashal marries an outsider. 3995 Lemashal has his first son. The D'ni are confronted with their views on outside cultures and whether or not he would be allowed to someday rule as King. 3998 Birth of Ishek. 4014 Lemashal has his second son. 4030 Council passes a law requiring kings to be of pure D'ni blood, as a response to the non-D'ni heritage of King Lemashal's sons. Reign of Ishek 4083 Coronation of King Ishek. 4103 King Ishek's wife kidnapped by the Yimas, who demanded Ages be written for them to rule. Situation was set up by a D'ni sect to discredit Ishek's talk of equality between D'ni and outsiders. Plot was uncovered by the Relyimah. New, stricter rules passed governing contact with outside cultures. 4168 Birth of Loshemanesh. Reign of Loshemanesh 4291 Coronation of King Loshemanesh. 4305 Law establishing solitary life imprisonment on a prison Age as punishment for creating or trading illicit Ages. 4307 Law establishing permanent imprisonment as the punishment for any D'ni who coerced an outsider to commit a crime. Despite the new laws, there was a strong streak of isolationism within the culture. 4334 Mining Age of Trases severely damaged by a native operating D'ni machinery incorrectly. The Watcher rumored to have been born in mid-link by a D'ni woman who was evacuating from the disaster. Incident inspired further demands to cut off all contact with outside cultures. 4375 (7th century of D'ni) 4402 Birth of Ji. Reign of Ji 4438 *King Loshemanesh assassinated by the same isolationist sect that had arranged the kidnapping of his mother in 4103. *Coronation of King Ji. 4500 *"Words" written by The Watcher—the child born during the evacuation of Trases, rumored to have special gifts to see beyond time. "Words" describes his visions of the future of D'ni. *Guild Master Kinef of the Guild of Legislators brought forth a proposal that would allow the use of private education separate from the Guilds, although education and the Guilds had always been thought of as inseparable. The proposal eventually passed by a slim margin but private education never really received near the admiration and respect from the public and thus never truly succeeded. 4502 *Ji marries Milane. *Birth of Ji's second wife. 4527 Ji and Milane divorce. 4538 Birth of Demath. 4543 Demath joins the Guild of Maintainers. 4565 Ji marries for a second time. 4606 The Watcher is reported dead, though there were continuing rumors of people having seen and spoken to him afterward. 4645 Ji's wife disappears. Reign of Demath 4692 Coronation of King Demath. * 4692-???? - Many new restrictions placed on interactions with outsiders. Outsiders forbidden to operate D'ni machinery or use Books. Relyimah membership doubled to watch for signs of illegal activities with outsiders. 4721 Major Guilds forced to accept some students who passed entrance exams but could not afford their ever-growing fees. 4724 The Relyimah start discovering groups violating the "Loshemanesh Laws". 4734 Birth of Yableshan. 4752 By this time, over ten groups have been convicted for violating the Laws. The crime rate steadily drops thereafter. 4784 Assassination attempt against King Demath. Two Relyimah die protecting him. 4786 Assassins found and executed (linked into Death Age). First execution of its kind. Incident spurs further calls for isolationism, to prevent any further conflicts leading to D'ni executions because of outsiders. 4815 Demath has Goshen imprisoned into a Prison Book. 4826 The first scholarship students of the Guild of Stone Masons devise an early fusion-compounding technology, a first step toward Nara. Reign of Yableshan 4843 Coronation of King Yableshan. 4865 King Yableshan's son kidnapped and killed by Blood of Yahvo cultists, aided by a mole in the Relyimah. The D'ni became increasingly polarized between isolationists and non-isolationists. 4889 Began first remodeling of the 18 Major Guilds since the founding. 4901 New Common Library begun within the middle-class Vamen District. 4910 New park begun on Neref Island. 4914 Three new Recreation Ages placed within the park as gifts from the Guild of Writers in order to celebrate the completion of their new Guild. 4931 Birth of Emen. 4954 Deadly explosion in industrial Age of Meanas. Killed 400 outsiders and 78 D'ni. Relyimah still compromised and could not discover if accident or terrorist act. Incident again fanned isolationist sentiment. 5000 (8th century of D'ni) 5043 Faresh appointed as head of Illusionist's Guild by King Yableshan to clean up the Relyimah. Faresh begins construction of mansion of illusions on Katha island. Reign of Emen 5081 Coronation of King Emen. 5083 Two moles among the Relyimah are uncovered and vanish. Faresh a "silent hero". Many key members of government attend Faresh's parties on Katha, and talk about the mansion's puzzle rooms and secret passages. 5093 *The revitalized Relyimah pins responsibility for the Meanas explosion on two members of the "One D'ni" cult, who are permanently imprisoned. *New Food Ages, Shimas and Hereas, written for Guild of Caterers. 5095 Government decides to sell over 23 islands to private buyers who wanted to build their own retreats after hearing of Faresh's mansion. 5102 Faresh's daughter dies under strange circumstances, jumping to her death after seeing spirits in her bedroom. Possibly her death was arranged by some faction, and may have been prophesied by The Watcher. Return to his teachings begins philosophical chaos. 5103 Faresh leaves the mansion, giving it to the Relyimah. 5120 Haghen writes "Haunted by her Cries". 5157 Birth of Me'emen. 5202 Public ferry system established between Ae'gura, the city proper and the other islands in the cavern. Island given to Minor Guilds of Artists, Musicians and Actors by King Emen for use as a cultural center. 5236 Deretheni, a strong, lightweight stone, produced in the lab by the Guild of Stone Masons. Reign of Me'emen 5240 Coronation of King Me'emen. 5307 Nara, the hardest of all D'ni stones, produced in the lab by the Guilds of Stone Masons and Miners. 5312 Disease outbreak in Nehw'eril (industrial) District, possibly imported from forest Age of Yasefe. Public demands that industry be moved further from the city proper to reduce future danger. 5359 Construction of the second great tunneling machine: Stone Tooth. Stone Eater and Stone Tooth clear area for new industrial district. 5473 Deretheni used by Maintainer's Guild to construct improved Maintainer Suits. Writers could be more experimental with their Ages, since Maintainers better protected. 5475 Construction of Uran industrial district. 5500 *Completion of Uran. *Birth of Adesh. 5540 Ashem catches a disease while investigating a new Age. He dies later. 5541 Uran renamed to Ashem'en. Reign of Adesh 5549 Coronation of King Adesh. 5574 Prophet Gish begins preaching the word of Yahvo, condemning Tevahr and the Great King for teaching love of Yahvo as opposed to the need to follow the commands of Yahvo. Gish was a rabid isolationist, and very popular with the public. Arrested many times, then killed by the Relyimah on the order of King Adesh, making him a martyr. A very unpopular action that provoked public outrage. 5589 Ramena writes "Ashem". 5603 Birth of Lanaren. 5625 (9th century of D'ni) Reign of Lanaren 5701 *King Adesh assassinated, possibly by a close advisor. *Lanaren assumes throne, denounces Adesh's act, and promises to disband the Relyimah. Isolationist factions happy to be free of their watchers, but calmed by Lanaren's apparent isolationism. 5714 Construction begun on Ae'gura-City tunnel by Stone Tooth. 5721 New techniques to incorporate structural reinforcement in extrusion based construction. 5734 *Ae'gura-City tunnel project halted due to protests by Guild Masters living on Ae'gura, and alleged environmental concerns. *Stone Tooth sent to clear space for new districts near Ashem'en industrial district. 5856 Construction on the new Lanaren District. Stone Tooth ordered to begin further exploration of the cavern by way of new tunnels. 5902 Four new Ages (three food, one manufacturing) announced to replace Ages using outsiders. They were meant to satisfy the isolationist factions; none of them were ever used to the extent the Ages they were replacing had been used. 5903 First inhabitants of the Lanaren District, mostly manual laborers who worked in the adjoining Ashem'en. 5945 Birth of Asemlef. 5986 Official disbanding of Relyimah, though their work ceased long before. Reign of Asemlef 5999 *Coronation of King Asemlef. *Besharen writes "Revealing the Unseen". 6034 Lashem writes "The Lost Tunnel". 6201 Birth of Jaron. 6250 (10th century of D'ni) Reign of Jaron 6284 Coronation of King Jaron. 6294 Coronation of King Jaron. * 6300 - Rock Biter and the Burrower are built for the broadening of the Rudenna Passage -1356 6430 Construction of the third and fourth great tunneling machines: Rock Biter and The Burrower. Put to work expanding the Rudenna Passage. 6442 Birth of Rikooth. Reign of Rikooth 6498 Coronation of King Rikooth. 6510 Rock Biter and The Burrower discover a new cavern. Surveyor's Guild begins extensive studies. 6556 Rikooth marries Hisha. 6601 New cavern proved habitable, but very expensive to build in. Stone Tooth and Rock Biter assigned to expand city by digging into cavern wall for expansion, instead. Burrower and Stone Eater assigned to further exploration outside cavern. 6676 Major meeting to discuss involvement with outsiders. King Rikooth valued contributions of outsiders to art, technology, resources, etc. and would not enforce restrictions without good reason. 6677 Birth of Kerath. 6700 Rikooth expels wife and youngest son, Kerath, from the Palace obviously tired of their views and opinions as devoted followers of the teachings of Gish. Reign of Kerath 6731 *On his deathbed, Rikooth has a vision of Kerath sailing back through the King's Arch on a boat shaped like a lizard. He felt that Yahvo was directing him to select Kerath as the next king. *(Leevofo 27) Coronation of King Kerath. 6875 (11th century of D'ni) 6970 Began construction of new Guild Hall, further burying the Tomb of the Great King. 6977 (Leevotar 17) Kerath abdicates, turning the power of the kings over to the first Five Lords of the new form of government he had devised for the D'ni to use until the coming of the true Great King. Council period 6985 *Death of Kerath. *Fhal writes "The Line of Kerath" 7000 Tarvis writes "The First Five." 7002 Yemas writes "The Last King". 7034 Grand Master Temas of the Guild of Writers gives a speech to the Five Lords. 7201 Jamen writes "How They Came; A Detailed Look at what started the Mee-Dis War". 7500 (12th century of D'ni) 7539 Old Stone Teeth, Rock Biter and Burrower had been together for the breakthrough of the lower caverns and the opening of the Tijali Mines.Book of Ti'ana 8100 "Garden craze" of the 8100s. Many "rest Ages", including Eder Gira and Eder Kemo, were written and made available to the D'ni public.DRC Web site 8125 (13th century of D'ni) 8500 Elite force of Maintainers established, based in the Maintainer's Garrison on the Age of Gahreesen. The Garrison was used by this force for training, research, and development of new Maintainer technologies. 8740 Birth of Hinahsh. 8750 (14th century of D'ni) 8990 Teledahn written by Grand Master Mararon of the Guild of Writers as a 250th-birthday present for Lord Hinahsh, Grand Master of the Guild of Caterers. 9005 Hinahsh dies. Teledahn left to Guild of Caterers; Guild Captain Ventus installs equipment for spore harvesting that nearly ruins the Age. * 9307 - A'Gaeris is born. * 9313 - Aitrus is born. 9336 Work on the tunnel to the surface begins. 9338 The Guild of Legislators observes the expedition and reports to the Council; they decide to extend it for another year and that a Great Shaft should be built to speed up the tunnelling. * 9340- Excavation to surface ends. * 9350 (1694 AD) - Anna is born. * 9351 - Aitrus becomes guild master. * 9359 - Anna's mother dies. * 9365 - Aitrus is elected to the Council. 9375 (15th century of D'ni; it is the starting point of the journal dating.) * 9377 - Anna marries Aitrus. 9390 Around this year Aitrus creates his map.D'ni Maps 9392 (1736) - Gehn is born. 9395 Guild Master Kadish writes Kadish Tolesa. 9396 *Manesmo, current owner of Teledahn, investigated for slave trading. *Gehn is initiated to the Guild of Books at 4 years old. 9400 (Leesahn 8) Final revolt of Veovis and fall of D'ni. Gehn is 8 years old. After the Fall 9406 Gehn runs away from the Cleft. He is 14 years old.Book of Atrus 94?? Gehn meets the Amad. He marries Keta. 9411 (1755)- Birth of Atrus and death of Keta. Gehn leaves for D'ni while baby Atrus stays with Anna. 9417 (Leevofo 8) Gehn starts writing Riven, his Fifth Age. 9425 Atrus is 14 years old. He conducts his Battery experiment and blows open the path leading to D'ni. Gehn returns to Anna and takes Atrus to D'ni. 9429 (1773) *Gehn takes Atrus to D'ni and teaches him writing. *(Leevot 22) Atrus' Korfah V'ja. He is 18 years old. *(Leevot 23) Gehn traps Atrus in K'veer. Atrus goes to Riven. *Atrus meets Katran. Gehn announces his intention to marry Catherine in 30 days. Atrus begins writing test Ages in preparation for fixing the Riven Book. Gehn decides to hold the wedding even sooner. *On the wedding date, Atrus and Catherine escape and trap Gehn there. The Myst book falls in the Star fissure and lands on Earth. *Atrus, Katran and Anna stay in Myst. 9430 Atrus writes the Rocks, the Age that will be known as Stoneship.http://www.allthingsuru.com/AllThingsUru/pdf/The%20Watson%20Letters.pdf, Linking and the Art of Writing 9431 (Leevosahn 13) Atrus marries Katran. c. 9432 Achenar is born. (earliest possible date) c. 9434 Sirrus is born.Based on Richard A. Watson's statement that Sirrus is younger than Achenar by 2 yearshttps://web.archive.org/web/20060522125213/http://www.dnidesk.com/minutiamain.html, and the assumption that Achenar was born right after Atrus and Catherine's marriage. * 9435 - Atrus writes the Everdunes. 9440 Atrus visits Stoneship again and meets his old friends. * 944? - Katran writes Serenia. c. 9442 While visiting one of Catherine's ages Anna is killed during an accident. and based on the assumption that Sirrus was born in 9434 She is buried on Myst Island. Atrus is lost in his writing and Catherine stops writing. * 9442 - Atrus writes Osmoian. * 944? - Atrus writes Channelwood and Selenitic. * 9445 - Atrus writes J'nanin, Voltaic, Edanna, Amateria and Narayan and uses them to teach his sons the principles of the Ages. * 9448 - Atrus writes The Tide. * 9449 - Atrus writes Mechanical. * c. 9451 - Events of Myst comic: The Book of Black Ships: Sirrus and Achenar meet the Black Pirates of Mechanical and are introduced to tyranny. * 9458 - Gehn manages to link to 233rd Age (L?votar 11) * 9460 - Atrus writes Rime. * 94?? - Civil war in Narayan. Saavedro is trapped on J'nanin. * 9461 (1805) - Sirrus and Achenar send Katran to Riven (L?votar 29). Gehn imprisons her (L?bro 8). * 9462 (1806) - Sirrus is trapped in the Red Book ; Achenar is trapped in the Blue Book (Leevot 25). Events of Myst: A human finds the Myst book, arrives to Myst and frees Atrus, who then burns the trap books (L?vobro 13) (December 12) * 9462, L?vobro 30 - Events of Riven: The Stranger goes to Riven, where he imprisons Gehn and frees Katran. Riven is destroyed. Rivenese relocated to Tay. * 9465 - Atrus and Katran enter Averone. * 946? - Events of Myst: The Book of D'ni: Atrus finds the D'ni survivors, visits the Age of Terahnee, frees the relyimah. * 9468, L?bot 25 - Atrus decides to write Releeshahn. * 9469, L?fo 1 - Atrus begins to write Releeshahn and revisits J'nanin. 947? (1815)History *Birth of Yeesha. * 9471 - Events of Myst III: Exile: Saavedro steals Releeshahn and traps the Stranger in J'nanin thinking he is Atrus. The Stranger escapes and reclaims Releeshan. * 9480 - Events of Myst IV: Revelation: Atrus writes to the Stranger who then arrives in Tomahna. Yeesha is abducted. Death of Sirrus and Achenar.(Leevobro 2) Category:D'ni History Category:Timelines